Twenty Three
by nine miles to go
Summary: Songfic. If Chris thought it was hard to watch Bianca die, then how will he deal with Leo's suspicions? And it seems that Leo's in for a shock of his own.


This is the song "Twenty Three" by Yellowcard. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Honestly, who doesn't? I-DON'T-OWN-CHARMED. Must I spell it out for you peoples?? lol.

_

* * *

_

Twenty Three

_I got to tell you that he waited all his life  
For someone like you to come make the wrong things right  
I know he didn't have the answers all the time  
But you can't tell me that you've never told a lie_

Chris sat in the office of P3, face still blank from shock. But he knew that it wasn't Bianca that had died. Bianca would be back, in a much happier time created that perhaps she didn't deserve. She knew very well what the plan was, and she went against it. Her death was her own fault. By pledging her allegiance to Wyatt, she sold herself out to an early grave.

Why didn't she just ignore Wyatt and come to the past with Chris? Instead she had to suck the life out him to get his powers, leaving him utterly defenseless. If it hadn't been for the girls, he'd most certainly either be dead or enslaved. Either way, it was a doomed fate.

He mindlessly scribbled some notes into a day planner on his desk, trying to take his mind off things. But it only made things worse. Every day he'd keep a log on the demons he'd vanquished. "December 4, 2003: Bianca."

The instant he wrote it he couldn't resist but throw it across the room in fury.

_We're almost twenty-three and you're still mad at me  
So much that I said to you and I want to take it back now  
Twenty-three and it's so sad to me  
You tell the world I'm dead to you  
But I know you want me back now_

The realization hit him that there was nowhere left to go. The plan that he and Bianca had so cleverly devised had no purpose. Her words rang through his ears. There would be more assassins to come if he didn't cooperate...

And he couldn't stay here. Nobody trusted him anymore, after they found out he was half-witch and his fiance was a murderer on the side of evil.

It infuriated him that they thought ill of her. Their _son _was the evil bastard that lured her in. And their son was the evil bastard who ruined his life.

With a last longing look at the office of the P3, he closed the door and stepped out into the club.

The first thing he saw were the sisters, laughing and talking with each other over on the couches. He ducked his head and tried to squirm his way through the wild mass of people to find an exit without being seen, but the crowd was pushing him towards the stage. Some band was playing irritatingly loud music with weird special effects on the stage that must have been recently installed.

"Excuse me," he pleaded, trying to get to the door. A drunk guy pushed him back and Chris rammed into the stage. That's when he saw it.

There were electric sparks coming from the wire next to him. Surely that wasn't an effect--he could almost feel the low grumble of disaster. He threw up his hands.  
  
_Was it fun for you to watch him fall apart? (Watch me fall)  
And suffocate him while you held him in your arms (in your arms)  
I swear to God I wish he never let you in (let you in)  
And I just hope we never hear from you again  
_

Instantly the music was cut short in the middle of the chorus. The activity came a halt and all became still. Not a single sound resonated through the room. Chris looked around and sighed at the frozen club with a sigh.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked a voice. Leo revealed himself from a corner.

"What--why aren't you frozen?" Chris stuttered.

"You can't freeze what you can't see. I was invisible." Leo didn't seem in the mood to explain, however. "So, that's one of your witch powers?"

Chris nodded.

"Then how did the girls freeze?" he demanded.

Chris looked over at them, where they were doubled over laughing over Paige's joke. They had no idea that the wire was going to cause the wire to blow up in and they would be the only survivors. He knew he had to change this.

"My power is more advanced than Piper's. I was born with it and I've had more practice than she has since my powers were never bound." He looked down at the floor, unwilling to say more about how his power was strong. He couldn't tell Leo that he'd inherited it from Piper.

"How did you get a power like that?" Leo's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Look, it doesn't matter. What matters is that I stop this explosion."

"What are you talking about?"

"That." Chris indicated the wire to Leo before raising his hand up and orbing it away.

"Where did it go?" asked Leo.

"The underworld. Where do you think I'd put it? In the manor?"

"I don't know. I'm not quite sure of your agenda."

Chris was aghast. "Are you accusing me of trying to hurt you? Look, I came here from the future to save you and my--your family, so just give it a rest, why don't you?"

_We're almost twenty-three and you're still mad at me  
So much that I said to you and I want to take it back now  
Twenty-three and it's so sad to me  
you tell the world I'm dead to you  
__But I know you want me back_

"Your little friend was evil," Leo accused. His eyes flickered in distrust, and he took an intimidating step closer to Chris.

"Bianca was good once. I had no idea she'd try to ruin my plan," he said truthfully. The floor seemed to get blurry as his eyes filled with tears, but he quickly swallowed them back to face Leo. "If you don't believe me, you're risking the future of your entire family. Your risking half the world of good people that died at Wyatt's hand. Your risking your very own life, dammit! Did you think that Wyatt would spare you in his rein? He killed everyone in his way!"

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't he kill you?" Leo challenged.

"Because--because--" Chris shook his head. "I can't tell you. You know that."

"What do you really have to hide from us, Chris? Is there some horrible secret we're not allowed to know? Maybe you're the one that turned our little boy evil in the first place!"

"No! That's not true!" Chris insisted. He could feel himself losing control of his emotional barrier as his furious passion coursed through his veins.

"Then tell me, Chris. Tell me!"

Chris didn't respond. Leo raised his arm. "I'm sorry, Chris, but the elders and I agree that you're a threat. We have to do this until you're willing to cooperate."

Chris raised his head to face Leo, his face twisted in rage and hostility. "Do whatever you want. Kill me, if you must. But bear in mind that I won't be the last person you cause to suffer."

Leo flicked his hand up and Chris fell limply to the floor. He took Chris' hand and orbed him into the office, where a spell to block him from orbing or escaping had already been set up, and stood guard. It was his job to wait to make sure he didn't leave until the elders could orb down for questioning.  
__

_Wasted on you (wasted on you)  
Wasted on you (so much time I've)  
Wasted on you (wasted on you)  
Wasted on you  
On you  
On you  
_

About fifteen minutes had passed when Chris started whispering something under his breath. Fearing it was a spell, Leo leaned in closer to listen to his words.

"No...Bianca, you can't. It's too dangerous. I've gotta do this alone..." He seemed pained by the words. "I know you can handle it Bianca, but I'm the one that has to do it." He paused. "Don't do this. You know you can't. You didn't grow up with him, Bianca. We can't kill him. We can't kill Wyatt."

Leo gasped. They _had _been planning to kill his son! But how did Chris grow up with Wyatt? Then Chris spoke again.

"I know what he's done, but if I can go to the past and save him then we'll be okay. We can be together. I promise I'll be careful. If this doesn't work...then nothing else will."

So they weren't going to kill Wyatt. But what was he saying? He seemed to be talking to Bianca, but Leo knew that Bianca had died in the future.

"Just listen to me! I was the one that had to grow up with him, Bianca! He was my role model! I was devastated when he turned! Can you imagine, watching him kill our family off one by one and watching mye suffer? I know I can do this. I know!"

_Twenty-three and you're still mad at me  
So much that I said to you and I want to take it back now  
Twenty-three and it's so sad to me  
You tell the world I'm dead to you  
But I know you want me back now_

Leo felt as if the world has just crumbled beneath his feet. Immediate shock and guilt washed over him. 'Our' family? He and Wyatt were related? That could be that Leo was his uncle or something! He froze.

He could be Chris' _father_.

Staring at the boy, he knew it would make sense. The secrecy, the lies, the hiding. It was so they wouldn't find out his identity...Wyatt's little brother.

Chris stirred, opening his eyes. He shot up in fury, glaring at Leo. "I can't orb. What did you do?" he demanded.

Leo stod completely still. Chris sounded just like Piper...Why hadn't he noticed it before? He looked just like the combination of Piper and himself. The only difference was his green eyes.

"What the hell did you do to the room, Leo?"

"Aren't you supposed to call me 'dad'?"

Chris' face paled. "No. What are you talking about?"

"I know, Chris. And...I'm sorry."

* * *

Aw, now wasn't that touching? Too bad! I gotta go do my homework! Deal with it! lol. Thanks to the people who read this!


End file.
